The Flock/Charter
Preamble The Flock is an alliance by the flock, for the flock, and of the flock. Article I. Government The Flock shall be government by a group of five members. An election will be held on the 1st of every other month, electing members to the government of The Flock. The leader and voice of the alliance will be known as the Shepherd, and they will be the highest command within the alliance. Underneath the Shepherd will be the Vice Shepherd, who is second in command and will counsel the Shepherd. The other three positions will be of equal rank under the Shepherd and Vice Shepherd. *'Shepherd'- As leader of the alliance, the Shepherd will speak with the voice of the Flock as a whole. He will make important decisions and announcements, and manage the government and make sure they are doing their jobs properly. The Shepherd will get the final say in all matters. *'Vice Shepherd' - The Vice Shepherd will be the second in command, and will fill in for the Shepherd when he is away. He will also make important decisions and announcements, and manage the ministers and membership, to make sure things are going smoothly. *'Minister of Finances' - The Minister of Finances will oversee the transfer of money and resources throughout the alliance. He will appoint Tax Clerks to oversee the taxation of members and redistribution of cash to the membership. **''Tax Clerks'' - Tax Clerks will determine how much members are required to pay to the alliance bank, and inform them when their taxes are due. They will then help the Minister of Finances manage things and redistribute The Flock's money. *'Minister of Nations' - The Minister of Nations will oversee the recruitment and application of new nations into the alliance, as well as the growth of nations, including creating/updating guides to help new and old players alike. *'Minister of Defense' - The Minister of Defense will oversee the armies that defend the Flock, as well as make sure that we are prepared to fight if need be. The Minister of Defense will also create war guides to help new and old players alike. Article II. Membership Any nation may apply for membership with the Flock, though we reserve the right to approve/deny any member. To apply, you must sign up on our forums and post an application. Article III. Elections On the first of every even calendar month, the membership of The Flock will vote to decide who becomes the new Shepherd, Vice Shepherd, and Ministers. Nominations for each position will occur one week before elections. Members of The Flock can nominate any other member for any position, and can also nominate themselves. The nomination period will last for one week, and the elections themselves will last for 2 consecutive days starting the first of every even calendar month. Article IV: Amendments The Flock reserves the right to change the charter at any time, so long as 4/5 of the government agree to the change. Article V. Ratification Once this charter has been signed and dated, it becomes effective immediately. It is the responsibility of the government and members of the Flock to uphold this charter. Category: Alliance charter